1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an optical path reflecting zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A zoom lens in which, an object-side lens unit having a reflecting surface, and a lens unit which moves in an optical axial direction at the time of zooming from a wide angle end to a telephoto end disposed on an image side than the object-side lens unit, are disposed has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-96559.
Furthermore, an image pickup apparatus in which an opening portion of an aperture stop is let to be elliptical-shaped, and a shape of a lens after reflecting is let to be an oval shape for achieving both, a slimming of a zoom lens and a reduction of cost, has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-96559.